


dan kau bisikkan (kata cinta)

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	dan kau bisikkan (kata cinta)

Kulit dekil yang terbalut dalam pakaian kumal dengan beberapa tambalan seadanya, adalah ciri khas tersignifikan untuk membedakan anak-anak itu dengan anak-anak dari golongan atas. Mereka masih bisa tertawa lepas saat bermain di tanah yang bahkan udaranya lebih banyak tersusun dari asam polutan daripada oksigen segar. Tanah yang beberapa kotak kardus bila disusun pun bisa menjadi rumah yang layak huni sebelum air hujan dan anjing liar melumatkannya.

Mereka, anak-anak di pemukiman kumuh itu adalah sekumpulan manusia kecil yang tangguh, karena mereka masih bisa berwajah ceria dengan segala kebobrokan.

Sophie hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar filosofi bijak yang spontan dicetuskan oleh… pasangan? Kekasih? Sahabat? Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu status apa yang paling tepat untuk orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Dia adalah _dia_. Teman tersayang.

Definisi turunannya akan berakar tanpa ujung konklusi.

"Hei, darimana saja?"

"Mengobrol dengan tetanggamu. Nyonya itu baik sekali."

"Memang."

"Dia menanyakan apakah aku pacarmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjawab, _Ia belum mengizinkanku untuk mengakui status itu, Ma'am._ "

"Oh, begitu..."

"Itu saja?"

"Huh?"

"Itu saja? Jadi kamu tetap belum memberikanku izin?"

"Ya ampun. Juna bodoh. Itu kan prerogatifmu."

"Whoa! Jadi kita resmi sebagai—?"

"—ssst. Terserah."

Semakin sering mereka berbincang, semakin sering gadis itu dibuat terkejut dengan sifat Juna yang tidak terduga. Karena di balik wajah tampan dan sikap yang selalu bisa membuat wanita tergugu, ada otak yang menyambung dengan hati nurani yang peka; yang memiliki kelebihan manusiawi itu.

Juna adalah satu di antara ribu. Istimewa.

Mungkin campuran dari keduanya yang membuat Sophie luluh sehingga mengangguk pasrah ketika untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—diwarnai dengan bujuk-rayu dan kejar-mengejar—Juna mengajaknya kencan, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Lantas, di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Duduk berdampingan di atas seluncur tua di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah terbengkalai, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil bermain di seberang. Di kota ini, pukul delapan malam masih bisa menjadi jam bermain bagi anak-anak. Sebuah ordinasi yang tidak biasa.

Pemandangan itu, menjadi ujung pangkal filosofi yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh Juna. Sophie hanya mengiyakan. Ia sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan filsuf amatirnya yang tersayang.

Perlahan, Sophie menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Juna. Ia menghembus napas, panjang.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" Juna mengelus lembut rambut gadisnya dengan penuh afeksi.

"Mmm. Cuma sedikit padat," Sophie menjawab dengan suara kecil tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kejar-mengejar lagi dengan antek _Militer Gila_ itu?"

Sophie mengangkat kepala. Matanya bersinar geli, "Sudah kubilang bukan kalau para militer itu tidak sampai menjaga ketat dan menyerbu warga sipilnya di wilayah ini? Dan, ya ampun Juna, kamu 'kan termasuk salah satu dari anteknya itu. Bagaimana, sih?"

Juna terkekeh, menggeleng, "Haha! Aku melupakannya. Tapi serius, kamu tidak terluka, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tidak tahan melihat wajah Juna yang begitu serius, Sophie menjiwit pipinya, "Ekspresimu kalau seperti itu lucu, deh. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm. Selama markas perlindungan belum dibabat habis, kamu akan aman," Juna menepuk-nepuk pundak Sophie.

"Hei," Sophie menyela. Bagaimanapun, ia punya gengsi yang tinggi. "Tidak perlu polisi, tidak perlu para tentara yang baik hati, tidak perlu markas perlindungan, aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

"Ya, ya, percaya deh."

Juna paham satu hal tentang gadisnya. Berdebat dengannya sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. "Kalau begitu kita tidak usah lama-lama di sini. Dengar, ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu."

"Uh? Betul juga. Kalau bukan karena hal penting, kamu tak akan repot-repot mengajakku kemari."

"Sophie..." Juna memperingatkan. Ia mulai mandek.

"Baik. Aku mendengarkan, aku mendengarkan. Apakah berita yang sangat penting itu hingga kau tak bisa menunggu sampai esok hari untuk memberitahuku, Tuan Juna?"

Juna berdehem. Menatap Sophie sebelum angkat bicara, ia berkata, "Aku mendapat misi. Besok pagi aku berangkat."

Hening.

Hanya tatapan yang beradu.

"Oh," Sophie menyerah, "Selamat ya..."

Ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan antipatinya pada kata misi.

Misi adalah hal yang berbahaya. Mendengar orang yang dicintai akan pergi ke dalam sebuah misi, bagaikan terambil organ vital dan menunggunya untuk dikembalikan. Pada ujungnya toh hanya ada dua situasi. Ia akan kembali dengan selamat, atau tinggal sebagai nama yang tertulis di atas plakat kehormatan karena gugur di medan dengan gagah.

Tapi kenapa Juna begitu antusias setiap memberitakan bahwa dia akan dikirim ke dalam sebuah misi, Sophie tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Aku mendapat misi, begitu katanya selalu, dengan memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat sekantung besar permen. Maka artinya, ia harus kembali berlutut di tepi tempat tidurnya setiap malam, memohon pada Tuhan agar memanjangkan umur temannya yang menganggap kalau nyawa seperti mainan yang bisa didaur ulang itu.

Dasar laki-laki.

"Terima kasih," Juna menyahut riang.

"Kali ini kemana?"

"Salah satu kota kecil di daerah selatan," ia menyeringai.

Sophie terdiam untuk yang kedua kali.

Bukan Juna kalau ia tidak dapat menangkap dinamika ekspresi Sophie, dan yang sedang berkecamuk di batinnya. Ia kembali menunggu beberapa saat untuk respon Sophie, yang akhirnya tidak ada. Juna menghela napas, "Tidak lama kok. Hanya seminggu. Tugasnya hanya mengecek reaktor."

Kalimat penenangan yang absolut.

Sayangnya, Sophie bukan gadis bodoh yang mudah termakan kalimat semu semacam itu.

Demi Juna-nya. Ia pun tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kamu sangat menantikan misi ini, kan?"

"Hn," Juna mengangguk senang. "Omong-omong, ingat bocah bernama Lucas yang kuceritakan beberapa hari lalu? Dia…"

Juna kemudian sibuk bercerita hal lain, seakan untuk menghapus suasana tidak mengenakkan yang baru saja mengasap di antara mereka. Sophie mendengarkan. Tertawa ketika Juna menceritakan bagian yang konyol, bersimpati ketika sampai di bagian yang pantas untuk diberi simpati, dan sesekali beradu gurau.

Pertemuan yang secara nonlisan direncanakan untuk hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit itu memuai menjadi empat kali lipatnya. Walau keduanya lelah dan lebih rindu pada tempat tidur yang hangat daripada apapun, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka seakan tidak kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, seakan pembicaraan ini tidak bisa mereka lakukan lagi esok hari atau minggu depan.

* * *

Ia menghilang dari apel pagi sehingga membuat beberapa atasannya naik darah hanya untuk menemui gadis itu di taman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, beberapa menit saat sebelum waktu keberangkatan.

Nyaris jantung Sophie yang sedang duduk menata bunga-bunga kecil di taman itu lepas ketika Juna menyusup tanpa suara dan menyodorkan sebuket anyelir putih dari belakang.

Bunyi buak yang cukup keras terdengar kemudian.

" _Déja vu_ ," kata Sophie dengan tenang, menghirup aroma anyelirnya setelah melempar Juna dengan keranjang kecil, kemudian menatap pemuda yang terduduk di samping itu. "Rasanya kamu pernah melakukan hal yang sama."

Sambil mengelus dahinya, Juna menghela napas, "Memang pernah. Pertama kali aku mengajakmu kencan namun kau tolak, di sini, di tempat ini." Ia mendengking ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menekan terlalu keras, " _Ouh_! Dan kau hampir membuatku benjol di tempat yang sama."

Sophie berdecak, "Juna yang malang. Maaf, ya? Kukira tadi itu polisi. Aku hanya melakukan tindakan preventif. Sini, sini," ia melambaikan tangan, sebuah perintah agar Juna mendekat. Tapi Juna hanya menguncupkan bibirnya.

Sophie memutar bola matanya. Sekali kekanak-kanakan, selamanya tidak bisa diubah. Maka ia mengalah dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Juna. Tanpa menunggu ijin, Sophie menyorongkan tubuhnya, menepis kedua tangan Juna dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bagian dahinya yang memerah.

Baik, masalah selesai.

Tunggu.

"Jadi... Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya kamu harus berangkat sekarang?"

"Hoh? Hmm…" Memang butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Juna setelah menerima metode penyembuhan gadisnya barusan. Ia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak bengong setelahnya. Tersadar, baru ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Untuk melihat wajah orang yang kusayangi sebelum aku pergi. Tidak salah, kan?"

Sophie mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Juna. Kalau ada setitik merah di pipinya, maka Juna tidak melihatnya. Lagipula konsentrasi pemuda itu sudah beralih pada hal lain. Ia sibuk menoleh ke arah kanan, ke arah bebungaan yang sedang ditata Sophie, kembali ke kanan, terus begitu sambil mendoyongkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelisah.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sophie heran.

"Mmh," Juna menggeleng. Sekonyong-konyong itu ia berdiri. Tangannya terulur. "Ayo."

"Ayo kemana?"

"Ayo, pergi."

"Tapi… Oh! Juna, tunggu!"

Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi lebih lanjut, Juna menangkap tangan kanan Sophie dan menggiringnya keluar dari taman, di mana sebuah motor hitam besar bertengger. Benda yang mana Juna pernah bersumpah sebagai cinta terbesarnya, namun bergeser dengan malang ke posisi kedua setelah Sophie muncul dan mengetuk pintu kehidupannya. Itu, adalah umbaran yang keluar dari mulut seorang Juna beberapa bulan lalu.

Sungguhan atau tak lebih dari gurauan, Sophie tidak tahu. Ia hanya menganggap pengakuan Juna itu sangat manis. Tidakkah ia selalu begitu? Ajektif yang satu itu adalah sinonim yang mutlak untuk dirinya.

"Juna, ini…" tanpa mengekstensi komentarnya, rasanya Sophie tahu kemana ini akan berujung.

"Yap," Juna menduduki kendaraan itu, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tempat duduknya sambil memberikan senyum seorang bocah yang ingin memamerkan rumah pohon rahasianya pada Sophie, "Kemari. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Yo, _Kota Pinggiraaan_!" seru Juna dengan ceria, "Betapa kumuh dirimu, namun langit biru nan indah tetap saja mau bernaung di atasmu. Ah…" Tangannya terangkat, seakan ingin menggapai awan. Ia berbalik, "Bukan begitu, Sophie?"

"Hm…" Yang ditanya tengah memejamkan matanya. Bernapas seakan tidak ada hari esok. Kapan terakhir kali ia menghirup udara sesegar ini?

Ketika membuka mata, ia menemukan bahwa Juna, yang terduduk di atas susuran jalan tol yang masih dalam rekontruksi itu, tengah menatapnya dengan begitu intens, yang selalu berhasil membuat Sophie gugup, sebenarnya.

Siapa yang tidak, jika pasang mata itu berpendar seperti mata bor yang siap menggali dan menemukan inti terdalam hatinya setiap mereka menatapmu?

Bukan sekedar metafora tanpa dasar, namun, andai sanggup, pemilik tatapan itu pun akan memberikan seluruh dunia pada sang gadis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," pinta Sophie.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Risih."

Ia tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak terpesona. Ingat itu." Bohong, Sophie bohong.

"Hahaha. Aku percaya."

"Juna!" Sophie melayangkan pukulan main-main ke pundak pemuda itu, yang memang terasa lebih seperti tepukan lembut.

Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan menganggap mustahil kalau mendengar Sophie mampu menumbangkan para antagonis. Tapi Juna tahu lebih baik. Di balik kelembutannya, gadis itu kuat, dan ia tidak hanya sedang membicarakan fisik.

Sophie hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berdiri di samping Juna, menatap lurus ke garis horizon. Entah kapan tiba waktu untuk dirinya menginjakkan kaki di belahan bumi yang lain.

"Kadang aku berimajinasi seperti apa dunia luar."

"… Hijau. Rumput hijau. Langit biru. Kota-kota yang ramai. Pusat perbelanjaan. Sangat menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata. Kamu harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Ah, ya."

"Bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Bagimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membawamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan dunia padamu." Juna mengambil napas, "… Jadi sekali lagi, jangan terlalu lama berada di tempat mengajarmu kalau memang tidak perlu. Ingat, Sophie. Jangan sendirian."

"Juna, aku sudah tahu. Dan aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama anak-anak panti di sini." potong Sophie. "Seharusnya aku yang sibuk memberimu nasihat."

"Oh? Tidak perlu," tahan Juna, "Tenang saja. Kan sudah kubilang misi ini tidak berbahaya satu persen pun. Hanya melihat reaktor—ya ampun—dan kami langsung pulang."

"Terakhir kali kamu bilang begitu, kamu pulang dengan kaki terkilir hebat," sahut Sophie jahil, menguak kembali kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. "Seorang sersan bisa terkilir juga, ya?"

Bibir Juna kembali mengerucut untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, "Itu kan kecelakaan."

Seandainya dunia ini memperbolehkan ego berkuasa, maka Sophie ingin agar Juna melupakan saja misi bodoh itu dan berdiri di sini, di sampingnya.

Bukankah situasi ini sangat nyaman?

Walau kemudian lidahnya berkhianat, "Sudah waktunya kamu berangkat bersama rombongan, kan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk tinggal."

Juna terkekeh, "Untukmu, aku mau saja. Tapi kali ini, benar-benar tidak bisa."

Sophie menelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar maniak. Pulanglah dengan selamat, oke?"

"Ya. Aku akan segera pulang. Secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai kamu tidak merasa bahwa aku sudah pergi dan kembali."

Sophie tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Aku bersumpah untuk selalu kembali padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bersumpah untuk selalu menunggumu."


End file.
